crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Tempest
Sharisha Kincaid, code name Tempest, is an African-American. She's about 5'9", 190 lbs, with brown eyes, black hair, a round face and a chubby build. She comes from a rather bad area in New York City. She lives in Poe Cottage and rooms with Vox. She's got a major hate on for Team Kimba, and isn't liked by most of the rest of the people in Poe. Her confrontational attitude has almost gotten her killed once by Chou. The following is probably original Canon information from 2005, and was supplied as primer information on the original wiki. It may or may not still be current. Description In her childhood, with her appearance and her lower-working class Black neighborhood, she was fair game for teasing and being picked on. Her mother ran out early, and she was raised by her grandmother, who forbade her to return any of this abuse. So, Sharisha learned to internalize all that rage, which didn't help her development any. A few months ago, she was being tormented (as usual) and she lost her temper at the kids picking on her. Her tormenters — and everything else in the immediate vicinity that wasn't nailed down started whirling around her. This effort eventually exhausted her and things started falling down. Not that things got any better. She was targeted by a local crime boss who wanted his very own 'supervillain', the local gangbangers, and an (officially) disavowed splinter group of Humanity First!. Eventually, the local superhero Carlos Jefferson and Larry Hines of the MCOThe Real MCO managed to extract her from this and get her connected with Whateley. During her entry interview, she admitted that she was a lesbian, and she was assigned to Poe Cottage. Even so, she was uncomfortable around all the 'pretty people'. Then the Ninja Incident happened, and she realized that the pretty, lively black girl that was getting so much acclaim was really a BOY! After all she's been through, and a fucking BOY looks better than she does? He just waltzes in here, says that he's a girl, and they're falling all over him? Sharisha had found something infinitely valuable in Chaka — she found somebody to HATE. Toni is Sharisha's chosen receptacle for all her anger and hatred and insecurity. All her troubles are Toni's fault, as far as she's concerned. Appearance Sharisha was always a 'big girl', at least a couple of inches and several pounds bigger than even the boys. Powers Sharisha is a Package Deal Psychic (ESP:2, Psi:1, PK:4) but her Psi is currently limited to a rather nasty emotional projection (raw rage) that Toni has the dubious honor of being the first recipient of. This is due largely to the fact that Sharisha isn't all that interested in other people's thoughts or feelings. Her ESP is currently a vague 'remote hearing' where she can listen through walls and so on. Her PK is very powerful but rather limited in scope. She can create a 'poltergeist' effect for several minutes, erect a protective force field for about an half hour, levitate herself clumsily, and she can boost her strength psychokinetically as Hank can. Personality Sharisha is the sort of person who, when taunted, just stands there, takes it and waits for her tormenter to get tired and move on. This, along with being African American, female, gay, overweight, and unattractive has given her a distinct persecution complex and a LOT of undirected anger, As Freud said — "Hostility projected outwards is Anger; Hostility projected inwards is Depression." After spending most of her life morbidly depressed, Sharisha has finally found someone to direct all that anger and resentment on: Toni. Toni who comes from a rich (by Sharisha's standards) family with a full set of parents. Toni, who's a fucking BOY who dares to look better as a girl than she does! Toni, who becomes a fucking hero his first week (or so) at Whateley, while SHE gets shoved to the back of the line-AGAIN! Toni, that loudmouthed, stupid slut of a phony! (and on and on, along those lines) Sharisha won't much like the rest of Team Kimba, and have a real dislike for Nikki ("who does she think she IS, parading around like she's some kind fo QUEEN! Oh yeah, she IS — a Drag Queen!) and Ayla ("Fucking rich bitch faggot doesn't know music when he hears it!), but Toni will always be her special hatred. But then, she NEEDS Toni. She NEEDS to have someone to vent all that anger and pain on. She's sort of like Ryoga Hibiki in Ranma 1/2; Toni will always be to blame for everything, even if she wasn't even there. She will respond to attempts to psychically 'heal' her of this rage with panicked verbal and psychic attacks, and adamantly refuse to be 'brainwashed'. Original Notes Notes: Sharisha will never ever be 'Buds' with Toni, but she will get better, in many ways. Now that she's not toting around as much anger, Sharisha will begin to blossom. She will begin a rivalry with Toni that will inspire her to remarkable feats of scholarship, athleticism and mastery of her powers. She will even gain friends and lovers, now that she can get some of that bile out of her system. She'll even begin to lose weight and get graceful and by her Senior year, be a Babe! Please, don't write any stories where she's 'healed'; some people don't WANT to be helped. End of Original Canon Information; you can start adding stuff now! Classes Fall 2006 *Powers Theory *Powers LabInsanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - ReincarnationStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 3 Associations * Vox (Roommate) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Package Deal Psychic Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:2005 bible Category:New York Category:New York State